Tenchi Muyo! "No Need For Idiots!"
by Slayer Silver
Summary: Shiroshi is the leader of an elite group of bounty hunters controlled by the infamous Nagi. Shiroshi is hell-bent on taking revenge but will his crew of idiots stop him from accomplishing his task?


Tenchi Muyo! ~ No Need for IDIOTS! By: Duo's Angel

"You stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking when you blew up MY Spaceship!", Shiroshi yelled holding the amateur by the collar. " This is what I get for putting my trust in amateur bounty hunters!". " S-Sorry, Mr. Shiroshi sir, ..." the amateur bounty hunter mumbled under his breath. " Humph! You're nothing but a waste of time! If it were up to the great Nagi you'd be dead by now!", Shiroshi smirked. " Why do you continue to fail me when I expect total perfection!". "Worthless idiots have destroyed my precious spaceship!" "It will take years to built an authentic spaceship like mine!" " Just what does Nagi expect from such imbeciles!". 

" Don't worry Mr. Shiroshi everything will fall in place as we planned", one of the elite bounty hunters reassured a worrying Shiroshi. " Nagi will have my head if she finds out I blew up the expense spaceship she got me." " As the leader of elite group of bounty hunters known as "Black Leviathan" I will make sure that Leviathan is taken seriously." 

" I see you failed another one of my missions" Nagi said walking in on the conversion. 

" Master Nagi! I didn't hear you coming! Shiroshi said making sure that the soldiers were in place. 

" Oh, don't worry my dear Shiroshi... I'm not here to yell at you". Nagi said running a finger along Shiroshi's jaw line.

" Whew! Well... I see that you're in a good mood today Nagi!" Shiroshi said giving Nagi a smile.

" Did you catch Ryoko? You know I bet you did..." Shiroshi said nervously.

" Just leave Ryoko out of this... I have a score to settle with her and it's none of your business" Nagi said sternly.

" Just stick to your usual bounty hunting and leave Ryoko to me...Understand?"

"Yes, Master Nagi... but we could find her for you...." Shiroshi said nervously

" LEAVE RYOKO TO ME!", Nagi yelled.

" Ok, sorry...".

" Now that we got Ryoko out of the conversation I understand you utterly failed the orders I gave you" Nagi said arms crossed.

" Well... these imbeciles screwed up everything and they totally ruined my beautiful spaceship".

" We got into a little confrontation with the galaxy police and these stupid idiots blew up the blasted spaceship trying to get away". 

" You know I don't even know why you put up with them... they are so stupid!".

" Hey! Who are calling stupid!" Shiloh one of the elite bounty hunters said.

" Yeah! You're all bloody stupid!" Shiroshi laughed.

" Well... we'll see who's stupid after I kick your butt" Shiloh yelled.

" Ha! Do you really think that you can defeat the great Shiroshi?" Shiroshi said standing to draw his sword.

" ENOUGH!" Nagi yelled.

" How could I have possibly left you in charge here?" Nagi said a bit confused.

" Now as I was saying.... I expected you to capture some fugitives but you screwed up".

" From now on you will follow only the orders I give you understand!"

" Sure.... but what is it with you and Ryoko anyway?" Shiroshi questioned.

" Ryoko would make mincemeat out of you......." Nagi began.

" I 'm not surprise..... with all the trouble she caused you" Shiroshi said not looking up.

" If she was so strong why does she avoid you so much?"

" Maybe she doesn't want to waste her time fighting you Nagi".

" What!, I can't believe you said that!" " Are you saying Ryoko is stronger than me?".

" Well, it's true Nagi.........".

" What!"

" It seems that your not the only one that has a score to settle with Ryoko" Shiroshi said a smirk revealed on his face.

Nagi-" So that's why your so interested in Ryoko.........."

Shiroshi-" Yes, ...... She put the scars that are over my eyes right now".

Shiroshi- " Well..... Nagi are you sure your up to the test?!" 

Nagi- " Humph!, Are you hiding something from me, Shiroshi?".

Shiroshi- " Not really.....being a bounty hunter has it's limitations you know."

Nagi- " I see...."

Shiroshi- " I know a lot more about Ryoko than you do" 

Nagi - " I'm listening"

Shiroshi- " Well..... she's in love with Tenchi Masaki and if you get him you get her." 

Shiroshi- " I'm not counting on kidnapping him but that will only cause more trouble."

Shiroshi- " I'm a lot stronger than you think I am".


End file.
